Hydrocarbon-producing wells often are stimulated by hydraulic fracturing operations, wherein a servicing fluid such as a fracturing fluid or a perforating fluid may be introduced into a portion of a subterranean formation penetrated by a wellbore at a hydraulic pressure sufficient to create or enhance at least one fracture therein. Such a subterranean formation stimulation treatment may increase hydrocarbon production from the well.
In the performance of such a stimulation treatment and/or in the performance of one or more other wellbore operations (e.g., a drilling operation, a completion operation, a fluid-loss control operation, a cementing operation, production, or combinations thereof), it may be necessary to selectively manipulate one or more well tools which will be utilized in such operations. However, well tools conventionally employed in such wellbore operations are limited in their manner of usage and may be inefficient due to power consumption limitations. Moreover, tools conventionally employed may be limited as to their useful life and/or duration of use because of power availability limitations. As such, there exists a need for improved tools for use in wellbore operations and for methods and system of using such tools.